


Nightmares

by m0nst3r4b1o0d



Series: danganronpa oneshots and drabbles i wrote while i should have been doing something more important [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Bisexual Naegi Makoto, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Gay Togami Byakuya, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0nst3r4b1o0d/pseuds/m0nst3r4b1o0d
Summary: Byakuya Togami has a nightmare.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Series: danganronpa oneshots and drabbles i wrote while i should have been doing something more important [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981237
Comments: 14
Kudos: 130





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> just a drabble i wrote while i should've been doing a project for my creative writing class.  
> spoiler warning for chapter one  
> possible spoiler for chapter 5 but like not really but sort of  
> anyway i hope u guys enjoy :))

_After School Lesson._

_Byakuya and the rest of his classmates watched in horror as Makoto got nearer and nearer to his death. He was sitting at a desk moving backwards slowly, for him to soon be crushed to death when he got far back._

_No one wanted to watch, and yet, no one had too much of a choice. Even for Byakuya, this was too much. Makoto was the only person Byakuya could actually respect to an extent, and now he was on the verge of death. The lucky student's face went so many different colors and it was sweating in pure anxiety. As he neared the press his entire body clenched up and his eyes squinted, as if he was ready, and hoping it would just kill him already. And then..._

_It did. Makoto got crushed, there was no mistake about it. The entire set that he was on had gotten crushed too- woodchips and blood was flying everywhere. It was a horrifying sight. Byakuya could feel tears rushing to his eyes. He wasn't supposed to cry... and yet, tears were falling. He quickly wiped the tears off of his face, hid his face with his hands, and quickly walked out back to his room._

And then he shot up out of his bed.

2:04 AM, his clock read.

He was panting and sweating, clenching onto his blanket. He was wearing a button-up sleepshirt and some sweats, and his hair was all up in his face. He could barely see anything as a result of his poor eyesight and his tears clogging up his eyes.

...

Why was he crying?

It wasn't like Byakuya to have nightmares. And when he did, it especially wasn't like him to cry from them.

And it especially wasn't like him to cry at a nightmare about losing someone he wasn't supposed to care about in the first place.

Byakuya was shaking. He rubbed his eyes quickly so he could see semi-clearly, grabbed his glasses from beside him and put them on, and made his way to his dorm's private bathroom.

He shut the door behind him and looked in the mirror. His hair was untidy, likely a result from him tossing and turning all night. His face was red and slightly puffy, and extremely sweaty.

Normally, he'd take a shower or wash his face in a situation like this, but unfortunately, the water supply to the dorm rooms got cut off at 10pm, and it's kind of hard to shower or wash your face in a bathroom with no water. This meant that he'd have to go to the kitchen to even just wash his face, where it was entirely possible he could be seen at a point where he is less than his best by any of his classmates.

He decided to suck it up and hope for the best.

He walked out of his dorm and made his way to the kitchen, making sure no one was around basically the entire walk there.

When he made his way to the kitchen sink, he turned it on and started splashing cold water on his face. He turned it off before grabbing a paper towel to dry his face off.

He wasn't able to check his reflection anywhere, mostly because of the unfortunate lack of mirrors in the kitchen area at 2 in the morning, so he just had to go back to his room and hope that his face was mostly fine.

He made his way back to his room. He shut and locked his door behind him and tucked himself back into bed to go back to sleep. It was still nighttime, after all, and he definitely didn't get enough sleep.

He shut his eyes and tried to sleep.

He tried to sleep for a good 20-30 minutes, but anxieties were starting to pile up in his head.

_What if Makoto isn't okay?_

Wait.

Why did he care if Makoto was okay?

He didn't care about Makoto.

He definitely tolerated Makoto slightly more than the rest of the class, but he did not care about him.

But it still wouldn't hurt to at least check on Makoto. Even for someone like Byakuya, it's hard to sleep if you're not sure if there's a dead body across the hall from you.

That was definitely it. That's definitely why Byakuya wanted to check up on Makoto.

Byakuya let out a sigh before getting himself out of bed and putting his glasses back on. He went into the bathroom real quick to fix his hair.

It wasn't that he necessarily _cared_ about how he looked with Makoto. Byakuya could show up at Makoto's dorm wearing a trash bag and he still wouldn't be able to care less about what Makoto had to say about it.

Because Makoto was insignificant to Byakuya. He was nothing but a low-class commoner that he couldn't care any less about. 

It wasn't like he _cared_ if Makoto was dead either. He just wanted to make sure he wasn't, for... whatever reason.

And the fact that Byakuya woke up uneasy, sweaty, red, and teary eyed has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he just had a nightmare about Makoto's death. Because Byakuya did not care about Makoto. If Makoto died, his own life would be unaffected- his days at Hope's Peak would go by like normal.

In fact, Byakuya could walk in on Makoto's dead body while trying to check on him, and he would simply just return back to his room to sleep, and let it bother him in the morning. Because Byakuya did not care about Makoto.

Byakuya could not stress it enough. He has never, does not, and will never care about Makoto Naegi. 

Yes, when Makoto had a breakdown after walking in on Sayaka's dead body, he had felt the _teeniest bit_ bad for the so called "lucky student," but it wasn't because he cared about him, it was simply out of pity. 

Or when he saw how upset Makoto was after finding out Sayaka planned to frame and betray him, he might have had the tiniest urge to tell him that everything was going to be okay. But only out of pity.

**Byakuya Togami does not care about anyone, especially not some talentless and insignificant plebeian such as Makoto Naegi.**

Byakuya made his way out of his dorm room, and made his way across the hall and over one to Makoto's room. He rang the doorbell and impatiently tapped his foot waiting for Makoto to wake up and open the door. 

It took a minute for the door to open, revealing a tired Makoto, wearing a t-shirt and gym shorts, rubbing his eyes. His hair was even more of a mess than usual.

"B...yakuya?" he said in a groggy voice. "What are you doing here..? It's like... almost three in the morning, man."

Byakuya wouldn't admit it, but he was relieved to see that Makoto was okay. 

"...I just needed to make sure of something." Byakuya said. "I'll be on my way now."

 _What if something happens to him after you_ leave?

Why was Byakuya thinking this again? Not even he could tell. But it definitely was not because he cared about Makoto. No, he did not care about Makoto. Not in the slightest.

"Actually... no, I won't." Byakuya said. "Move. I'm staying the night here with you."

Makoto's eyes widened slightly and his face heated up slightly. "W-what- why?"

"Because I said so. Now let me in." Byakuya said, pushing Makoto out of the way.

"Byakuya, you're acting weird." Makoto said.

"No I am not."

"Yes, you are!"

"I am not."

"But you are!"

"Shut up."

Makoto, did in fact, shut up.

"Where are you going to sleep anyway?!" Makoto questioned.

"In your bed, moron. Where else?" Byakuya said sarcastically.

"Then where am _I_ gonna sleep?" Makoto continued to question.

"Again, in your bed, moron. Where else?" Byakuya practically said the same thing.

"B- so what, we're sharing a bed?" Makoto's face heated up slightly more. "Wh- You don't like, think that's weird?"

"Why would I?" asked Byakuya. "It's big enough for two."

"I dunno, because we're two guys?" Makoto said. "And also, because like, I'm a filthy commoner or something?"

"I still don't see a problem with it." Byakuya said, answering the first part. "And... you are a filthy commoner. But I'm going to go ahead and assume that you at _least_ have better showering habits than Fukawa."

"I mean... yeah, but still!" Makoto said, his face still heating up. "Why do you even wanna stay here anyway? Do you plan to kill me or something?!"

It was actually quite the contrary.

"No, I am not here to kill you. Contrary to popular belief... I'm not exactly confident I'd get away with it." Byakuya admitted. "But, not the point. Anyway, stop asking questions before your face gets even redder."

"Your face isn't so clear of redness yourself, y'know!" Makoto pointed out.

Ah, Makoto had noticed.

Byakuya's face was still slightly red and puffy from the nightmare.

"Shut up." said Byakuya, looking away. "I'm going to sleep."

Byakuya welcomed himself to a place in Makoto's bed and shut his eyes.

"Wh- so you're just going to invite yourself into _my_ room in _my_ bed?!" Makoto asked.

"Yes. Now you might want to get into the empty spot before I assume that I'm welcome to take up the whole bed." said Byakuya, simply.

Makoto sighed, and tucked himself into the empty spot next to Byakuya, laying on the side, facing away from the taller boy.

"You owe me an explanation in the morning." said Makoto. "If I'm not dead by then."

"For Christ's sake, Makoto. I'm not going to kill you." Byakuya rolled his eyes. "It's... quite the contrary."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Makoto questioned.

"Goodnight, Makoto." Byakuya didn't answer the question.

"Byakuya."

"I said goodnight."

"Ugh, goodnight Byakuya."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked this because i was sleep deprived lol  
> anyway i might make a part 2 that takes place the morning after.  
> or maybe another version of this oneshot but where byakuya actually walks in on makoto's dead body  
> if you'd like to see any of those let me know and i might write them :))


End file.
